


Waiting

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a late night, Alice and Cor waited patiently. They didn't mind waiting for Titus, when the man had to go on long late-night missions. But, they waited and Cor was happy to welcome him home when Alice surely fell asleep
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s), Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Waiting

A small smile teased the corners of Cor's lips as he combed his fingers through Alice's short hair as she she lounged on top of him. She had her fingers loosely curled in his shirt and looked half-asleep as she focused on the movie playing on the tv. He loosely curled her hair around his fingers, gently tugging the soft curls.

She hummed softly and looked up at him, turning her head into his chest to yawn widely. She blinked slowly at him and softly mumbled, "Yes?"

He rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. "Why don't we go to bed? You're tired."

She shook her head slightly, rubbing her eyes. "No. Ti should be home soon, he said he'd be home in a little while."

He nodded, reaching over to grab his phone on the coffee table. "Well, it looks like he's been delayed."

She yawned, nuzzling his chest as she mumbled softly.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as he sat up. "Why don't I fix us something to nibble on?"

She nodded, rubbing her eye and grabbing the blanket around her shoulders. "Okay. I think there are some fries in the freezer."

He nodded, carefully moving his legs to stand up. "I'll put them in the oven. Want a soda?"

She smiled slightly, leaning over to grab the remote. "Yeah, sure."

He gently ruffled her hair, padding quietly to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and rubbed her eye, checking the notifications. Nothing, not even a text. Looks like radio silence was still in effect, she thought glumly.

Softly sighing, she sunk back into the cushions. She jolted when Cor pressed the cold can against her leg, giving him a dirty look. He chuckled softly and held it out to her. "Already open."

She huffed and shook her head, taking the can. "Meanie."

He ruffled her hair, smiling down at her. "You love me."

She smiled and nodded, sipping her soda. "I do. Mind if I play some games?"

He shook his head, sitting down beside her. "Not at all. Racing?"

She nodded, hopping up to grab the controllers off the tv stand. "Sure, let's do it."

He smiled and took his controller, leaning back comfortably as she swapped the games. He adjusted the large blanket and settled back before she sat beside him, tugging some of the blanket back over her lap.

She smiled and grabbed her can to sip some more, starting up the game. He relaxed and rested his feet on the coffee table, easily finding his saved preset. She tucked her feet up and smiled widely, bouncing slightly as she selected her preset.

The two played for hours, only pausing to snack on their fries. Cor rarely stayed up so late and even rarer did he treat himself to fries and soda as a midnight snack. It wasn't uncommon for her, especially before she moved in with them, but it had become much less often.

Eventually, though, they stopped playing, returned to watching movies, and Alice dozed off fully on top of him. Cor laid quietly under her, feeling her grip his shirt in her sleep. His fingers rested in her hair, the soft curls entangled around them.

He looked up at the familiar jingle of keys and watched the door as it slowly swung open, Titus stepping in. The man looked positively drained and tired, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging ever so slightly. Cor stared at him and waved slightly with his free hand when Titus looked around slowly, his eyes landing on them.

Titus smiled softly and locked the door back, dropping his bag on the floor. He slowly walked over and practically dropped to his knees beside the couch, leaning over to give Cor a slow kiss. Cor gently combed his fingers through the dirty brown hair and slowly dragged his blunt nails down the back of Titus' neck, drawing a low groan from the larger man.

Titus slowly pulled away and leaned over to press his lips to Alice's cheek, softly mumbling, "Home."

Cor nodded, smiling softly at him. "Finally. Go shower, I'll get her in bed."

Titus shook his head slightly, resting his head on Alice's shoulder. "Give me a few. I just, give me a few."

Cor gently held the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb on the tight skin there. "Take your time."

Titus mumbled against Alice's shoulder, his eyes closed. Cor smiled softly at him. He deserved his rest.


End file.
